My unhappy Life
by Millie-loves-Music
Summary: Might change title.Bella Swan has lived all her life Abused and raped. whether by her father or boy friend doesnt really matter to her. That is until Edward and his family move to forks. Will Edward find a friend in Bella? or something more...BxE peoples
1. Chapter 1

AN: YEA!!! new story... Dont worry it is an ExB story...eventually. Once again my IPOD is the cause of this one, Tear drops on my guitar by Taylor Swift. so um yeah, read...if you want that is (You all do want to read right? -sniffles-)

DISCLAIMER: are you serious? i wouldnt be on this site if i was stephanie meyer. i would be writing Breaking Dawn!

PROLUGUE

I curled up in a ball. The door to my bedroom shut and locked. Charlie had finally fallen asleep after giving me a couple well placed bruises. My head throbbed and I drifted off into unconsciousness.

Chapter 1

The steady beat of an alarm clock woke me from my nightmares. I woke with a start. The first thing I noticed was the searing head ache that made my head throb painfully. As I sat up I finally noticed the dry blood along my cheek. I rose unsteadily and took a couple unsteady steps to the full body mirror on the wall. I was a former shell of myself. Unhappy and broken on the inside…and out. My once beautiful brown hair had lost its shine. My eyes, big and chocolate brown, looked dull. My pale ivory skin covered with bruises and blood. This wasn't me. I was a happy girl with a loving father and a living mother. This… _thing _in front of me was exactly the opposite. An unhappy person living with an abusive rapist father with a boyfriend to match. No mother wanting to hold, and comfort you. Just you and the shell you live in.

After I washed the blood off of my face and covered the bruises in foundation I walked down the stairs painfully aware of the pain my side. Hopefully it wouldn't require anything or Charlie would be pissed. There was no dad to come home to. Just an angry masochistic bastard. I faintly heard the beep of a horn. Great my ride was here, note the sarcasm. I shuffled out the door, the pain in my side becoming more pronounced. The horn sounded again and again until I reached the car. I opened the door and slid in slowly.

"What took you so long!" Jacob snarled at me. It was no use to answer, I would just get hurt worse if I did.

"it doesn't matter what you do to your self you will still be an ugly bitch. Be happy you have me." he growled. I just nodded, It wouldn't do any good to argue…but still. Why would all of the boys give me lust filled stares when Jacob wasn't looking if I was ugly? Not that it mattered. I could do nothing to get away from Jacob. We pulled into the school parking lot, Jacob changed his face into the one all of his friends knew. His hard and cold features turned into a smile. Jacob was a good actor…he had to be.

"Come on Bella baby." he called just in reach of his friends. I sighed and stepped out of the car, following Jacob over to his friends. He pulled me to him by my waist and I winced. He looked over at me. Any one would think the emotion on his face was concern. Oh no, it was a well covered up glare. And I knew what it meant.

'_you tell anyone what happened and the punishment will be ten times worse than what caused it'. _

Jacob had three classes with me, each one me sitting next to him. When the bell rang we walked together to English, then he walked me to government before heading off to biology. My hour was spent taking notes and doodling absentmindedly. Jacob came back and we walked together to trig. This time getting to feel Jacob touching me all period. Oh joy. Spanish went by fast. Then lunch…I hate lunch. Just another time for Jacob to get all touchy. We got our food and sat down. I barely touched my food, mostly picking at it. Mike, and Ben were discussing the last football game. Jon was talking to Brooke, the captain of the dance team. Brooke was quite pretty, pale skin, ice blue eyes, a light spray of freckles across her nose and cheeks, brown hair that glowed a caramelized golden color, and noticed by all of the male population of forks…_curves_. Curves which were accented by a tiny waist. Hmm. Where was Mitchell? He never missed lunch. (AN: this might just be the hardest thing I have ever written. Give my best friend…-chokes out- Edward. I mean she has every guy at my school in the palm of her hand and now I give her Edward…-sigh-. OH THAT'S JUST GROSS! In a picture we took with Santa he has his hands pressed against our hips. HAHA no wonder I felt uncomfortable.) Just then he plopped down in front of me bringing the most handsome guy I have ever seen with him. The guy had red brown hair that glowed bronze. His eyes a shockingly beautiful green color.

"guys…and ladies, This is Edward. Edward, meet Mike, Ben, Jon, Brooke, Jacob, and Bella. Guys meet Edward." Edward eyes followed every one Mitchell mentioned, lingering on Brooke. Of course.

"Edward just moved here from…Alaska right?" Edward nodded in response, his eyes still on Brooke. I noticed People slowly leaving the lunchroom. YES! I had two Jacob free periods!

"Jake, honey, I am going to get to class." I kissed his cheek, wincing from having to lean over. Mitchell gave me a curious glance. I shrugged lightly and headed out of the lunch room. By the time I got to biology the pain in my side was burning. It hurt to breath. I sat down and took slow breaths, to deep and the pain was worse. A girl with short black hair skipped into class and took the seat to my left.

"Hi! I'm Alice, what's your name?" With my every breath the pain had become more intense.

"are you ok?" she asked. I shook my head, it was burning now. I could hear a grating noise with each breath.

"oh my god…MR. BANNER!" that was the last thing I heard before blackness enclosed me.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: sorry for the wait. when i put up the first chapter i already had this one finished and was waiting to finish the next chapter of Popular Meets Player. I was really busy last weekend as I had been sick on tuesday, wednesday, and thursday so all weekend i had been doing make up work. Next chapter will be up soon for Popular Meets Player (you will find out more about Tim too...the bastard.) ANYWAY, next chapter i hope to be up this weekend as i dont have any homework! go me!

Disclamer: -blinks stupidly- Am i Stephanie Meyer? hmm. i dont think so...I will have to ask my mom. "MOM! Is our last name Meyer!???!" "NO!" there that proves it...maybe.

APOV

"what happened Ms. Cullen!" the girl next to me had fluttered her eye lids once then went limp in her chair.

"I-I was t-talking to h-her and I asked if she was ok, then she shook her head, and and and SHE FAINTED!" I was hysterical by now. More kids had entered the classroom by now including my brother.

"Alice what happened?!" I lost it. Could no one see she had just fainted!

"HELLO! GIRL UNCONSIOUS HERE!" I screamed at them. Mr. Banner seemed shocked I had screamed at him and Edward just seemed to notice the girl next to us. A boy walked in at that minute with his friend and took in the surrounding chaos.

"Oh my god Bella!" he yelled, tossing his books out of his arms to rush to the girl who he had called Bella.

"What happened!" he was pressing his hand to her forehead, frantic.

"She was sitting there breathing hard and then she fainted!" I didn't even notice I was yelling still. He lifted her carefully in his arms.

"I am going to take her to the nurse sir. Could she come with to explain." he asked Mr. Banner. He nodded, the boy rushed out of the room and I followed him.

"ok what happened? Give me details." he muttered.

"Well I walked into the class, sat next to her and asked what her name was. It seemed like she was breathing weird so I asked if she was ok. She shook her head and I could almost hear a faint grating noise. I yelled for Mr. Banner and she fainted." we had arrived at the front office. He just nodded, I rushed ahead and opened the door, holding it open. He walked inside.

"What happened to Ms. Swan, Mr. Brandon!"

(AN: yeah, I know that's Alice's last name. I needed one for him and I suck at last names lol.)

"she fainted, and she" he pointed at me "heard a grating noise when she breathed. At lunch she bent over to kiss her boyfriend and winced." Mrs. Cope nodded, and opened the nurse's door for us. I sat down in one of the chairs while the nurse checked out Bella.

"Alice, could you come in here sweetie!" called the nurse. I walked in slowly.

"could you call your father? I want him to give Bella an X-ray." I nodded and pulled out my cell. He picked up on the fifth ring.

"Hello?"

"Dad, one of my classmates fainted. The nurse wants you to give her an X-ray." there was a slight edge of hysteria in my voice.

"what is it Alice?"

I shook my head "nothings wrong except for that dad. Ok see you in a bit." I hung up.

"Alice is it?" the boy asked me. I nodded.

"Well I'm Mitchell." he responded. I nodded, he pulled half of his mouth up into a half hearted grin.

"My dad should be here soon. The hospital isn't that far away from the school." he nodded, and picked up Bella again. We walked out of the office, over to one of the benches outside. Mitchell sat down and I started to pace. What had happened to Bella?

BPOV

"You have a broken rib and two bruised ribs. I have it rapped up but you may want to take it easy for the next couple weeks."

(AN: I've never broken or bruised ribs ok. don't know what they do to help it or whatever.)

I nodded my head, then laid it back on the hospital bed pillow. Dr. Cullen stepped outside and Mitchell entered. He shut the door behind him and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What happened Bells?" those three simple words set me over the edge. I started to cry.

"It can't be that bad can it Bell?" Mitchell pulled me into his embrace. I nodded against his chest. Could I trust him with my secret?

"I need to tell you something…" I whispered against him.

"You can tell me anything Bella." I pulled away and faced him.

"Promise you won't kill them after I tell you." He narrowed his eyes, sighed, then nodded.

"um…well, I didn't hurt myself" I was whispering again

"Charlie did." my voice was barely audible. By the look on Mitchell's face…he had heard me.

"that isn't the worst part either…" I sighed then continued

"Charlie…and Jacob, are both abusive." I had to swallow hard before continuing. The tears were now streaming down my face.

"they also um" I couldn't get the word out. "they also…they…Oh god Mitchell they rape me!" I fell into his arms crying.

"o-oh god Bells I'm so sorry." I felt him say against my hair.

"it doesn't look like they abuse you." I laughed, it sounded like stone grating together. I winced. Mitchell was rubbing soothing circles in my back.

"you want to see the proof. Fine I'll show you." I sat up and slowly rubbed the foundation off of my face.

MPOV

The whole right side of her face was black and blue. "that's part. Now go ahead and lightly touch the skin on the right side of my head. More towards my face." I slowly reached my hand to touch the side of her head. The skin there was rough…like a…_scab_. I felt more of her head, there was a huge scab under her hair, there was still a couple spots sticky with blood. I drew my hand away, my fingers were red.

"oh god Bella." I whispered. She gave me a sad smile.

"that's not even the worst." she slowly slid the neck of her shirt down, just enough to see a pale line running across her neck.

"who did that?!" I could practically see the horror in my eyes reflected in hers.

"Jacob…h-he t-tr-tried to k-k-kill me!" I pulled her into another hug. She sobbed quietly for a couple minutes before pulling away from me.

"you want to see the biggest difference?" Bella asked me. I nodded my head.

"do you have my school picture from three years ago on you? And the one from this year?" I pulled out my wallet and handed the pictures she wanted to her. She faced them towards me, the one from three years ago on the left, the one from this year on the right.

"What are the biggest differences other than age?" I stared at the pictures. Finally I got it. Her hair had lost its luster, her usual warm chocolate eyes dull. They now looked like fossilized wood. Grey with a hint of brown. Her once pale unblemished skin, was now covered in tiny scars…some not so tiny.

"Bella, you are spending the night at my house tonight ok? No buts either because I really don't care what you say, you are." She sighed and nodded. She was not going back to her father tonight.

SECOND AN: yeah, about mitchell. he is her best friend, you will find out more about him next chapter. As you will also see some Edward. this will be a BxE story eventually. Edward does like her, he is just stubborn and hasnt gotten to know her. my stories will not be he see's her, asks her to go somewhere, then confesses his love for her. not goin to happen peoples. that is just moving way to fast. in Twilight it is a love at first site thing but they still dont after like two days go up to each other and say "I love you."...ok sorry about that. just known it is a BxE story lmao. Until next chapter-or PM or Review or me Reviewing or any other time i actually talk to people-Toodles Icy. (did i just say toodles?)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Well hello again! lmao, The chapter was almost done and after such a long wait for the second chapter i decided to put up chapter three. No Edward this Chapter. I tried to make it longer but i happened to be crying kinda hard at the time. there are still tears in my eyes. A dark room plus "When your gone by Avril Lavine" playing kinda loud makes it easier to write something like this. the end of the chapter was really hard to write. the first light and happy part had been written a couple days ago.

Disclaimer: not stephanie Meyer. How many times do i have to say it! (joking, trying to lighten my mood.)

BPOV

"How am I going to get clothes for tomorrow though?" Mitchell did the weird brow thing he always did when thinking hard…it was a little weird. His face soon lit up in what could only be a solution.

"I will just sneak through your window and get stuff!" I opened my mouth slightly. Was he trying to get himself killed.

"WHAT! ARE YOU INSANE!" I jumped up then winced. Mitchell was up next to me in a flash.

"hey I prefer me in the house better than you." I shook my head.

"That wasn't what I meant. Charlie is going to be crashed out all night tonight. What I meant was…" I could feel myself blush.

"OH! _That…" _Mitchell was smirking and had an eyebrow raised…this was not going to be pretty.

"That just means I get to pick out _all _of your outfit for tomorrow!" I groaned, I was right. It was atrocious.

"ok, in and out. No more…actually yes there can be less." Mitchell chuckled but remained firm.

"I will be in and out…maybe _look _a little bit…" I groaned.

"Just go." I muttered.

"Be back in a bit babe." He called over his shoulder.

MPOV

I had never actually been inside her house. Now of course I know why but still. I stalked my way over to the side of her house. I was going to have fun with this. Getting to play spy is so cool. I looked both ways before doing a drop and roll towards the house.

BPOV

What the hell is he doing!? Oh god. Did he just do a spy roll?! HE DID NOT JUST MAKE A GUN WITH HIS HANDS!

MPOV

There was a tree a could climb up to her window. Luckily her window wasn't locked. I hopped in. the first thing I noticed was the blood stained sheets and pillow…then the spots of dried blood staining her carpet. What had they done to her! I shook my head, trying to remind myself why I was here. Her room wasn't that small. Her bed was big enough for two people…the thought made me sick. Her walls were yellow, making the blood more pronounced. She had a small desk in the corner next to her closet, with a computer on it. Next to the desk was a full sized mirror…with bloody fingerprints on it, probably from last night. A dresser on the other side of the room. I walked quickly over to it, just being in Bella's room was making me sick. I had never liked blood, and blood didn't like me. I searched through her drawers and grabbed a pair of jeans I had seen her wear before. Then I grabbed a long sleeved shirt and a sweatshirt. Searching a little more I grabbed a tank top and some boy shorts. I opened one of the top drawers, it held her bras. Most of them lacy, Jacob probably made her get them. Bella hated lace. I sighed, then grabbed one of the least lacy ones. Opening the other drawer I grabbed the underwear that matched. I headed towards the window, then stopped suddenly. The closet was closed, I really wanted to see what was inside. I swiftly walked over and opened the door. There was a couple more tops, some nice pants, some skirts. But what really caught my attention was the cherry wood acoustic guitar leaning against the wall in the farthest corner of the closet. It had a stand too. I stepped forewords to study it. The guitar was in good condition, I picked it up gently. It was top of the line…some fancy golden script caught my eye.

"To my loving daughter Bella, I will always love you no matter what. Your Mother, Renee"

Her mother. I remembered last time I had asked her about it.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hey Bella?" I asked. It was cold. We were sitting on a park bench, the golden hues of the leaves were falling around us. It was sophomore year, she had just gone on her first date with Jacob. She had called me asking if I wanted to go to the park with her…she had sounded almost hysterical. I had immediately said yes._

"_hmm?" Bella was sitting next to me, just staring into the sky._

"_What happened to your mom?" I knew her mom had died when she was thirteen, I had become her friend immediately after. She stiffened as soon as the word mom left my mouth. A silent sob racked her body._

"_She died." her words held no emotion. Her gaze was lifeless. It scared me frankly. I didn't push any further. It was clearly a sensitive subject._

_END FLASHBACK_

For the first time since then I wondered what had happened. I frowned and set the guitar carefully back in its stand. I grabbed a small pack from the closet then set off back out the window. I would get answers this time.

BPOV

What was taking so long! I hadn't heard anything being shouted or a crash of some sort. I sighed when I saw Mitch coming back with a bag in his hand. He got in the car silently and started it. His face was between thoughtfulness and anger. He was also slightly green. I realized I hadn't cleaned up the blood from last night.

"sorry about the blood." I murmured.

Mitchell stared at me like I was crazy.

"Bella, you don't have to apologize for something that happened to you." he whispered softly. I nodded, and sighed. Mitchell put the car in drive and sped away. After a couple minutes Mitchell finally made an actual sound.

"humph." he muttered. I just continued to stare out the car window, ignoring him. Mitchell poked my arm lightly.

"Yes?" my voice sounded exasperated. Mitchell was biting his lip, a nasty habit he had picked up from me, something he only did when thinking through something usually bad.

"What really happened to your mom? I want to know the truth Bella." I quickly looked out the window, not showing him my tear stained face.

"Bella please." He sounded sad and frustrated. I sighed, it wasn't that I didn't want to tell him. It was that it was a _very_ touchy subject.

"ok." I whispered quietly.

"well…I guess I should start at the beginning."

_FIVE YEARS AGO_

I was so happy! Last week had been my birthday, Mom had gotten me the cherry guitar I had wanted. I was heading straight home so I could practice. When I stepped onto the porch the house was creepily quiet… in a disturbing way. I quietly entered, putting my backpack in the hall closet. That's when I heard my mother flying down the stairs, followed by my fathers loud stomping. I promptly hid in the closet. There was a small keyhole I could see what was happening through. My mother was right in front of my father, my father looked absolutely scary.

"I am leaving and taking Isabella with me! I have had enough of your abuse and will not let _MY _daughter to live this way! No woman has any reason to ever live this way!" I had never seen my Mother this mad. All of a sudden my father slapped my mom. So hard she went sprawling to the floor. He kicked her in the stomach then and crouched on the ground next to her face.

"You will never leave you Bitch!" he growled. I was shocked! I had never seen my father hit my mother before. He kicked her three more times, then picked her up and threw her against the wall. He slapped her one more time, then left the house. I opened the closet door, and flashed down next to my mother. She looked at me, she was in so much pain.

"Bella, sweetheart. No matter what your father says or does, promise me you will never think of yourself like that. Do whatever you have to do to get away from him." She started coughing, blood came up with it. I had tears streaming down my face.

"you are so much more than anything I could have hoped for. My sweet baby girl. You are beautiful, don't let any one tell you otherwise." She coughed some more.

"Mommy, its ok! Just rest, you'll be fine!" she shook her head.

"Bella, I am going to die. Just listen to me. I love you, never forget that. Promise me you will never forget you are the reason a had hung in this long. Promise me!" I nodded, my body shaking with sobs. "I Promise mommy. I love you." She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

" I love you Bella." She took one more ragged breath, then went motionless. Her heart had stopped, and with her last breath, she had told me she loved me.

AN: ok Mitchell doesnt like her. he is just a pervert lmao. Any questions I will be happy to answer! just PM me. also, Popular Meets Player won't be updated tonight. I dont think I can write anything sad until tomorrow, as Tim will be explained in the next chapter, along with Edward and Jasper...sort of to the Edward and Jasper part.


	4. OMC FAINTINGLY FANTASTIC AN!

AN: OMC OMC OMC OMC OMC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My dad just told me a person my Nana works with is going to be IN THE TWILIGHT MOVIE! OMC! She went and tried out as an extra, and got a part. So I can just ask my Nana to ask her something about the movie and BAM! I get an answer! –squeals loudly- I am going to call my Nana as soon as I finish writing the AN. Also, really sorry about not getting my chapters up. I have been sick a lot and then the makeup work just started piling up. Will get chapters up sometime, but I can't tell you when a chapter will be up for either story. I am trying peoples!

-Icy Cullen

PS: -squeals again-

PPS: Nana is just another term for Grandma in case anyone was wondering. Also my cousins live in Portland Oregon, and I might be able to "visit" them lmao.

PPS: I might not get an answer, but might get an autograph! -faints-


End file.
